Chemical pesticides are widely welcomed by farmers in all countries as an effective means for pest control in plant growth. However, along with extensive use of the chemical pesticides, the consequent problems also increase, for example, soil compaction can reduce the fertility of soil to a certain extent, and bring resistance to increase of the production of grains; and for example, atmospheric and water pollution can cause damages to human beings and other animals. After years of studies and in combination with foreign technical results, it can be seen that drift deposition of pesticides becomes one of main sources of the above damages. At present, there is still no instrument capable of generating pesticide droplets with specific particle size, so that the studies about the diffusion of the pesticide droplets and the evaporation property of the single droplets have not been developed in the real sense and the agricultural production requirements are seriously affected.
Therefore, against the above deficiencies, the present disclosure provides a device and a method for producing quantitative-diameter spray droplets of pesticide.